MegaMan Freedom and Justice for All
by SubtleDissonance
Summary: MegaMan saves the world from an evil force.


I don't even watch or read MegaMan but my friend told me write a fanfic about it so hear I go. (I still know a little bit about Mega Man) One day Mega Man was walking his dog on the side walk and the professor showed up. "Why the fuck are you walking your dog there are robots!" He shouted at him and MegaMan stopped walking his dog. "Why the fuck are you being so rude, fuck you!" Said MegaMan, and he used his energy gun and blew the professor's head off because he was so rude. But the professor was right there were robots and MegaMan had to do something so he flew away to get the robots.

Then MegaMan got on his computer and opened up the web browser. He was using Google Chrome instead of Mozilla Firefox or Internet Explorer. Firefox is a good browser he just did not prefer it over Google Chrome but he hated Internet Explorer and wondred why the fuck it was in his computer (It was him thinking so that's why there is a swear word)Then he blew up the computer since it had Internet Explorer on it. He got on his cell phone where there was no Internet Exporer. He went to Google Images to find out which robots were in MegaMan games. He searched up "MegaMan robots" and there were a lot of them and he thought in his brain how the hell am I going to kill all these robots? But only he could do it every one else was lazy so he went to the city to kill the robots. But he forgot about he left his dog on the side walk before he went to his computer so he flew back and to bring his dog back to his house so he would be safe but he culdn't find his dog so he bought a new computer WITHOUT INTERNET EXPLORER and printed out some pappers that saod "I lost my dog" on it and a picture of his dog so people would look for his dog but no one found him it was sad.

Eventually the next day the news paper came out it was called the MegaMan Times. It was named after him because MegaMan was basically a celebrity and the president. Ok not literally the president that would be Barack Obama. In it they said they found his dog it was dead. MegaMan read this and he was so sad and angry the news paper burst on fire in his hands. "FUCK THIS SICK TWISTED REALITY WE CALL LIFE!" he screamed in to the air. He was so mad and sad at the same time tears of hot lava where falling through his eyes burning his face. "But I well have my revenge said MegaMan.

The next day MegaMan was holding a funeral for his dog. Basically the entire city came to mourn MegaMan's dog's death. Some people were faking it because if they didn't MegaMan would kill them, but his dog died so can you blame him for wanting them to die. MegaMan was behind one of those wooden thing with a microphone like the president does when he is speaking. Behind him was a wall with his' dogs head cut off and glued to it so every one could see, and messages people wrote on the wall to mourn the death of MegaMan's dog.

MegaMan gave a speech. "Well the entire city came here because my dog died."Someone shouted out"No we came here because if we didn't you would kill us in your opressive rule!" and MegaMan blasted him and everyone in a 20 ft. radius around him. "Well fuck that dude," MegaMan said, then he said "I had the best dog ever. My dog was the greatest we would play catch. I got him at a dog adoption center and licked my face out of love. We where in love. But love does not last forever And I learned that the hard way once we had to cut off his head, when he found him in a Burger King eating burgers, so we can have this funeral. He told me one thing though I will never forget. He once said to me "My one wish for the world would be for a world eradicated of bronies." And now that you are all here today, his wish shall become reality!" Just then a bomb fell on the crowd and 100s of 1000s of people died. They were being shot and killed blood was every where. So many blood came out of their body that it made a flood and houses were washed away since there was so much blood and vampires came they had a buffet. MegaMan saw this and looked at his dead dog's served head and said to him "This is what you wanted, my love Now that basically every single person on the planet (except Africa where they don't have TV or internet to watch My Little Pony) is a brony the best decision is to kill all every one." Billinos of bronies were killed world wide because of MegaMan as he was saying this. "But I include every one I may be a robot but I am hman" So MegaMan shot himself in the head, Ending his live and the lives of all evil disgusting bronies every where, creating a future where no one would have to live along side bronies once ever again.


End file.
